


BLOOM IV  (EL FIN)

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Armpit Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Vore, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Corporal Punishment, Dick Pics, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Ecto-Anus (Undertale), Erotica, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Fuck Or Die, Fuck Scerek Anon Week, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Hot, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Military, Military Academy, Military Homophobia, Military Kink, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Multi, Odor, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Roommates, Scents & Smells, Sex, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Water, Water Sex, black kiss, cum, smelling cock, sweaty, sweaty armpit, white kiss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADASiendo un caso perdido, mi padre decide enviarme a una estación militar, para que deje la mariconada a un lado, cosa que he aceptado sin  problema alguno. Antes de deshacerse de mí me tiene una llamativa sorpresa: Jordan Parrish y el Tio Peter de pie en mi sala.Emprendiendo una nueva aventura, conoce a Isaac Lahey, como su compañero de habitación, y ni bien llegado, ya se ha metido en un enorme lío y debe ser castigado por  el gran Teniente General Derek Hale antes de que lo acabe de un solo golpe.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1




	2. U.S. FORCE.

Debo admitir que he cometido errores y que los seguiré cometiendo, sin embargo, todo se remonta al primer error llegando al centro militar, el cual llevaba por nombre U.S. FORCE. Nada original por cierto.  
Bien, ¿cómo llegué yo a cometer mi primer y fatal error? Todo se origina a una tarde en donde yo ya tenía preparadas las maletas y el culo muy abierto, debido a que había sido usado por mi padre, mi tío y su vecino, y es que con solo recordarlo, siento la polla de mi tío en mi garganta mientras su vecino me cogía y mi padre me masturbaba.  
Como sea, yo estaba aun con un ardor en el culo, así que preferí no sentarme frente a mi padre. Estábamos en la mesita del comedor, mis maletas en la sala y mi padre en su celular buscaba la foto del tipo que dirigiría mi escuadrón, hasta donde sabía, él tenía cierto poder en esa base y yo iba por medio de convenios de mi tío. Me dijo que la sorpresa seria mostrarme la foto, pero ni siquiera era una foto, era una credencial en donde en una esquina se veía apenas un rostro medio amargado y apenas visible. Ignoré por completo, ya que por favor, nadie iba a dominarme más que yo mismo. Esa sería la última esperanza para hacerme todo un macho empotrador heterosexual, y tanto mi padre como yo estábamos dispuestos a hacer todo lo posible para ─arreglarme─.  
Durante ese día yo había pasado en casa empacando todo lo necesario en cuatro valijas, sin embargo, me llegó a última hora una pequeña mochila en donde apenas podían entrar dos camisetas, dos camisetillas sin mangas, unos pantaloncillos, zapatos, gel, desodorante, cepillo de dientes y una peinilla. Solo podía llevar aquello.  
Mi padre, como no me iba a volverá ver hasta dentro de seis meses tuvo sexo conmigo unas cuantas veces antes de irme y yo deje toda mi ropa sucia para él, y el la mantendría así al menos hasta que el olor fuera tolerable.  
Mi padre debía dejarme en la terminal al anochecer y mientras íbamos a su auto, todo se desvió a una conversación erótica.  
─¿Sabes que donde vas hay muchos maricones?─ dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.  
Yo le mire y sonreí de lado –Gracias por enviarme a la colmena─ le respondí –Seré la abeja reina que se deje polinizar tanto hasta cansarme que no me gustarán las pollas. Ya veras, regresaré hecho todo un heterosexual a romper paredes con el puño cuando me enojo.  
Él se quedó en silencio –No te dejes tocar por nadie. Solo vive la actividad física que te ordenen hacer.  
─Padre, ¿El sexo cuenta como actividad física?  
─No Stiles, no. Me refiero a las competencias y entrenamiento, hazlo por tu tío, recuerda que él te ama y estoy seguro de que si regresas heterosexual él podría pagar tu beca en alguna universidad.  
─Ajá, y mientras a mí me mandas a revolcar en el lodo, tu estarás contento con el encima de ti, penetrándote y besándose. Ya me los imagino, durante el desayuno, el pondrá miel sobre su abdomen y tu deberás limpiarlo hasta llegar a su jugosa polla… ─Dije bajando mi mano hacia mi entrepierna que se comenzaba a abultar y desabroché y baje el cierre. Mi bóxer azul oscuro apenas era visible en la oscuridad de la carretera, solo podían verse los detalles cuando pasábamos por alguna lámpara o semáforo –Tu le comerás el culo al tío y el estará más que excitado de sentir tu lengua como un pene─ dije esta vez metiendo mi mano dentro de mi bóxer acariciando mis vellos negros y espesos –Y qué decir de Jordán, seguro le invitarías al fin de semana mientras yo estaré castigado limpiando las botas de algún jefe.  
─No serás castigado  
─A que sí─ le dije acariciando mi erección y mordiendo mi labio –Alguna vez te dijeron lo sexy que te ves mientras te deshaces de tu hijo.  
─No, nunca porque no tengo más hijos.  
─Oh claro─dije sacando mi mano y acomodando mi pene fuera. Levante mis nalgas y baje el pantalón y el bóxer.  
─Mierda Stiles, aquí no.  
─Mira mi entrepierna y di que no quieres tocarla. Anda… Dime que no quieres olerla, pasarla por tu cara o besarla.  
─Stiles…  
Tomé mi pene en mis manos y lo mantuve firme, apenas podía ver que la punta brillaba y me llegaba el olor a mi intimidad y estaba seguro que mi padre también lo olía. –Dime que no quieres masturbarme, dime que no quieres estar dentro de mi o sentirme dentro de ti. Dime que no quieres chuparme los huevos sudados.  
Mi padre respiro y negó con la cabeza –Me pones mal, me pones como un cerdo, y durante este tiempo fuera trabajare en lo mío. Créeme, no es lindo tener algo así con un hijo, ni siquiera es lindo si son ambos varones.  
Levante las cejas irónicamente –No es lo que dices cuando me la chupas, ah claro, no puedes hablar cuando me la mamas.  
Comencé a masturbarme en el auto. Acaricie mi polla y jugué con mis bolas y poco me importaba si alguien me veía a través de la ventanilla. Estaba oscuro y pronto llegaríamos al lugar que debían entregarme. Masturbé mi pene muy duro hasta correrme de manera buena y gemí para mi padre. Gemí para su ser y para su sentido. Quería despedirme no solo con un abrazo o con un beso. Sabía que esta vez podía de mí para cambiar lo que estaba mal en mí y quería hacer esto por última vez; respirando agitadamente el olor a semen inundo el auto y mi frente brillaba. Yo sonreí y mi mano sin semen, la llevé para acariciar mi axila, que quizá por el frío estaba seca y pude sentir los vellos resecos y la piel intacta y suave. Toque toda mi axila y luego acaricie el rostro de mi padre sintiendo su barba y las marcas y surcos de su edad y manchas del sol. –Eres hermoso padre, no dejes que nadie nunca diga lo contrario.  
─Tú lo eres más─ dijo mirándome y abriendo la boca pidiendo mis dedos los cuales metí en su boca.  
Pasamos así un buen tiempo y seque las marcas de semen en el asiento y en la ventana. –Cuando regrese de los seis meses espero que eso siga aquí.  
─Idiota, mi auto no va a oler a cloro hasta que regreses.  
Nos reímos hasta que el despido fue necesario y ambos nos pusimos tristes. El abrazo parecía haber durado una eternidad y se sintió cálido. Al fin de cuentas era mi padre y yo había salido de sus bolas y él me había criado. –Gracias.  
─Trata de cambiar─ me dijo.  
Asentí con la cabeza –Lo haré.  
Me dejo en la terminal y dos minutos más tarde llegaban más y más chicos al parecer de la misma edad mía. Me sentí un poco nervioso con ganas de vomitar y mareos pero debía comportarme. El requisito era vestir una camiseta blanca y un jean, así podríamos todos identificarnos para reunirnos. Exactamente a las 21:15 de la noche el autobús del ejército, uno muy elegante por cierto, nos recogió. Llegaron tres y se llevarían a pilos a los grupos que iban al ejército de seis meses.


	3. 46 ASIENTOS

Por todos lados busque al tipo que mi padre me dijo pero no lo vi ni en la terminal ni en el bus. Tomé uno de los últimos asientos del bus y al lado se sentó un chico alto, mucho más que yo, de cabello claro y un tanto ondulado. Tenía una cara de querubín y me acomodé en el asiento y gemí un poco por mi culo.  
El chico me miro y extendió su mano hacia mí –Isaac Lahey. Mucho gusto.  
Asentí con mi cabeza –Stiles M. Stilinski─ le dije devolviéndole el saludo.  
El chico olía muy bien y joder, a pesar de que el bus solo tenía la luz azul fluorescente encendía pude ver que no tenía ni una sola espinilla o punto negro. Estaba muy bien afeitado y sus labios parecían estar rosados y humectados siempre. Me sentí feo al estar a su lado. El olor que su cuerpo desprendía me había puesto la polla dura, era un olor a humedad y limpio, como a jabón y a su piel. Me encantaba. Debía unirme a este chico sí o sí.  
El bus arranco cuando los 46 asientos estaban llenos de futuros militares y yo quería conversar con Isaac pero él ya se había puesto una almohada ene l cuello y una de esas cosas que se ponen en los ojos para evitar la luz.  
Así que me sentí dejado de lado. Moví mi trasero y sonreí al recordar el tapón que estaba dentro de mí. Estaba sudando y mi esfínter trataba de apretarlo, pero quizá cargarlo dentro todo el día no había sido buena idea.  
Con el paso del tiempo me dormí porque sería un largo viaje que duraría 8 horas y llegaríamos a la madrugada. La verdad se viaja de lujo en esos buses y cuando llegamos a la base apenas pude estar de pie. Isaac con lagañas y con aliento mañanero y sus risos desbaratados se veía aún mejor. Joder, me al ponía dura.  
Alguien nos ordenó bajar y nos formamos en una cuadrilla o algo así. Por medio de una lista nos dieron una placa─ collarín con un número y el apellido grabado allí y la enrolle en mi muñeca, y nos dijeron que debíamos pasar a los baños a orinar, que luego nos ubicarían y que nos darían las habitaciones.  
Cuando fui a los baños ya había dos cuadrillas antes de nosotros. Las filas eran de más de 120 chicos y solo había tres baños. Y quería tan jodidamente mear. Isaac quien estaba detrás de mí no me prestaba atención en lo absoluto, es más, se dedicaba a hablar con otros chicos. El campamento se veía enorme y había un montón de casas que veía a lo lejos, el cielo azul y el frio me carcomía los huesos. La multitud se mantenía en orden y todos se veían serios y aburridos, como que si jamás rompieran un plato. Que aburridos se veían todos allí.  
Necesitaba llamar la atención de Isaac. Me giré y suavemente le pregunte ─¿Vos también tienes tantas ganas de mear?  
─Joder sí. Tengo la vejiga que me explota─ dijo acomodándose el cabello.  
─¿Por qué demoran tanto?─ pregunte mirando la infinita fila delante de nosotros.  
─Quizá se estén cepillando los dientes, ya sabes, todos duermen y la boca nos apesta.  
Cuando dijo ─nos─ me di cuenta de que mi aliento tampoco sería el mejor.  
Vi que los directores de los buses y quienes parecían jefes iban hacia otros lados y nos dejaban allí. Según por lo que había oído, a las ocho, ya deberíamos estar todos listos para que nos presentaran las habitaciones y si estos tipos seguían tardándose mucho, nos iban a coger las 11 del día.  
─Isaac, joder, me meo. Necesito irme a buscar otro baño, cuando regrese te diré donde es para que vayas.  
─¿Estás loco? No podemos romper las normas. Debeos estar aquí.  
Negué con la cabeza y sentí mi esfínter relajarse también ─Me voy a mear─ dije poniendo mis manos en mi entrepierna –Lo juro.  
─No te vayas, piensa en otra cosa. Háblame de tus mascotas.  
─Lo haré luego─ dicho esto me fui caminando directo hasta llegar al primer edificio de dos plantas. Sobre este se veía el gran nombre de la institución. Había plantas, palmeras, más casuchas. Gente que evite escondiéndome de a poco hasta que entre a un edificio. Generalmente los baños se encuentran en la mita o en los extremos. Y así fue. Al final del lugar encontré la puerta del baño que se abrió cuando entré y me metí a un cubículo.  
Nada más delicioso mear cuando hace frio y te relajas tanto peor no tanto como para que el tapón que cargaba en el culo se saliera de mí quedando atrapado en mi bóxer. Maldije bajito y termine de mear sacudiendo mi polla y bajando la válvula, lo cual fue estúpido porque podrían oír que estaba usando los baños que seguramente estaban resguardados para los altos mandos.  
Cuando me baje el pantalón para retirar el tapón de mi bóxer lo toque. Estaba caliente, mojado y pegajoso. Joder era un guarrete y les juro que si no hubiera estado de a prisas me lo hubiera metido de nuevo en el culo. Me di cuenta que en aquel cubículo no había papel higiénico y yo no quería andar con mi entrada abierta, ni mucho menos tener el tapón sucio en mis manos, pues sea como sea, quizá aquello no tenía el mejor olor. Estando yo a punto de salir del cubículo para conseguir papel la puerta del baño se abrió y dos personas entraron.me quede callado y por suerte ni siquiera venían a hacer necesidades solo se mojaron sus rostros.  
Por lo que pude escuchar dijeron cosas como: ─Ya están todos reclutados. No empiecen muy tarde. Podrán orinar luego. Déjales que se apuren. Ordénales que empiecen ahora.


	4. Teniente General Derek Gerald Hale

Cuadro ellos salieron del baños sabía que tenía que darme prisa. E mis manos habían tomado el tapón y salí rápido. Deje el tapón en el lavabo y mientras tomaba el jabón lave mis manos y me moje un poco el culo, sabía que se notaría pero estaba bien, solo era agua con jabón, nada de qué preocuparse. Para no mojar la cadenita la deje a un lado del tapón y seguí lavándome las manos al igual que la cara. En ese momento la sirena salió y alguien por un megáfono gritó que los estudiantes debían formarse.  
Insulte diciendo mierda. Debía correr y ponerme junto con Isaac para hacerlo mi compañero de cuarto. Me lave el rostro y corriendo me aproxime a donde estaban todos, para mi suerte muchos se encontraban dispersos yendo hacia donde debíamos ubicarnos. Isaac ya tenía nuevos amigos, a pesar de ello me puse frente a él.  
Y ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
En menos de 30 minutos ya estábamos en nuestras habitaciones y pude percatarme que Isaac no se veía tan feliz de tenerme como compañero de cuarto.  
─Esta agradable─ dijo acostándose en su cama. –En quince minutos estaremos en el campo.  
─¿Measte?─ le pegunté.  
─No, que va, aún faltaban como 70 chicos delante de mí.  
Busque en mi mochila una botella de aguay se la tendí. –Anda, mea aquí, yo ya estoy aliviado y debes hacerlo tú también.  
Se rio y levanto las cejas –Por lo que hueles no solo measte.  
Sentí mucha vergüenza. Mierda, mi culo estaba tan dilatado que era una vergüenza. –Puedes salir al baño que se encuentra al final de las casuchas. Es para cosas urgentes. Quizá allá haya papel higiénico.  
─Qué vergüenza Isaac.  
─No te preocupes, es normal, estamos entre hombres, no hay problema con cagar, todo el mudo lo hace. Todos olemos a mierda alguna vez o todos olemos a axila─ Yo no podía creer que un chico tan lindo dijera semejantes palabras que me ponían tanto.  
─Oye Stiles ¿Y tú placa?─ le dijo señalando la suya –Necesitas esto.  
La busque en mis bolsillos en mi pecho, dentro del pantalón y nada.  
Allí recordé que la había dejado al lado del tapón recién salido de mi culo junto a mi placa. Me puse pálido y me toque la cara preocupado.  
─Yo no haría eso─ dijo Isaac y me sentí asqueroso.  
Al momento en que yo estaba saliendo de nuestra habitación, un supervisor me llamó.  
─¿Señor Stilinski?  
─Sí…  
─El general desea verle─ pensé en que había viajado nueve horas para fregarla tan rápido. Tragué saliva y asentí con la cabeza. Me llevo a la oficina y de espaldas se encontraba el hombre que me había mandado a llamar. Yo entendía sobre que iba el asunto y no sabía ni por dónde empezar.  
─Sabe cadete, llevo al mando 8 años y empecé como usted─ dijo dándome la espalda y mirando sus títulos obtenidos. –Nunca me habían dado una bienvenida como esta… y es que es de lujo lo que ha hecho. Irrumpió mi baño y dejo su placa para ser castigado.  
─Yo no quiero ser castigado, señor.  
Él se giró y vi su rostro frio y cruel con barba rasurada y mirada oscura –Si no quería ser castigado, no hubiera dejado su placa a l lado de un tapo recién usado y pestilente. Excelente broma. Podría costarle un severo castigo y la expulsión, pero como Hale me ha contactado para darte una casucha…. Haré de cuenta que no dejaste un tapón con lubricante y mierda en mi lavabo.  
─Señor yo…  
─No quiero oírte hablar. Hare de esto un infierno para ti y voy a hostigarte tanto que desearas nunca haber estado aquí y te voy a humillar tanto que lloraras frente a todos. Stiles Stilinski─ dijo acercándose y pude oler cigarrillo en su aliento ─¿Entendido?  
Levante uno de mis dedos como pidiendo permiso para hablar ─¿Me devolverá el tapón?  
Él se aproximó y me tomo del cuello para empujarme contra una pared –Olvídate de ello. Te han lanzado a una jauría de perros y no acabara tan pronto. Te hare la vida cuadritos por hacer un acto tan asqueroso como lo que hiciste.  
Allí pude darme cuenta de que el grandulón velludo y enojón era el mismo tipo que mi padre me había enseñado en la foto. –¿Puedo saber su nombre, señor?  
Se acercó a mi rostro rojo aún más hasta quedar a centímetros de mis labios y apretó más mi cuello –Teniente General Derek Gerald Hale


	5. Castigado

¡Gracias a Dios! Luego de haber pasado dos meses limpiando los graderíos, los pasillos, luego de haber sido despertado a las tres de la mañana a dar 10 vueltas desnudo por el terreno exterior por los 60 días, pude tener algo de paz y tranquilidad. Derek Hale realmente era un demonio, y bueno, el accidente no fue perdonado sin unas cuantas humillaciones públicas al sacarme del closet ante todos, pero trató de repararlo cuando dijo que ─Estar encerrado entre tanto hombre, activa algo que vuelve maricones a todos y que al menos un tercio había sido follado en las literas─. Ante eso todos se veían asustados al pensar que el Teniente General Derek Hale sacara alguien más del closet. Falta una semana y luego de la capacitación básica podré ir por dos días a casa o puedo simplemente quedarme en las instalaciones para seguir con el curso que sacará todo lo homosexual que hay en mí, así que yo no iba a hacer un viaje de 8 horas solo para pasar un rato viendo televisión en casa, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el Teniente Derek me lo había prohibido. (Con eso se acabaría el castigo).  
Pensé en lo rápido que pasó el primer bimestre conmigo castigado y siendo humillado al menos 5 veces al día, y eso no me rompió el corazón, algo en mí me hacía sentir que yo no dejaría de ser gay nunca y que todo lo que Ryan, el tío Peter, mi padre y el Teniente Derek Hale estaban haciendo por mí, no lo aprovechaba como se debía. De alguna manera no aproveché la primer parte de mi vida militar.   
Este fue el último fin de semana antes de que todos tuvieran su pase de salida. A todos se les había dado un pase de fin de semana, es decir, todos menos a mí. Tuve que quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto, o podía salir a cargar heno para los caballos o hacer ejercicio sin que alguien me diera instrucciones, así que era genial tener un campo de entrenamiento tan grande para unos cuantos incluyendo sargentos, dirigentes, guardias y tenientes. Un sargento puso una gran X en mi pase; dijo que tenía que ser disciplinado y que era orden del teniente Derek Hale me quería aquí para que aprendería la lección y que se había puesto en contacto con mi Tío Peter y con mi padre y habían hablado sobre un ─cambio de planes─ (lo que sea que eso signifique).  
La verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto así que solo pasaba en mi cuarto encerrado creando escenarios en donde golpeaba al Teniente Derek, escapaba de esta prisión y vivía feliz con algún hombre en una cabaña lejos de la ciudad, pero quien querría a un puto como yo…  
Mientras yacía allí, mirando a los resortes en la litera sobre mí, me pregunté qué iba a hacer en una base casi vacía durante tres días.  
Poco sabía lo que me esperaba; Hasta el momento sabía que debía alimentar a los caballos dos veces al día y sacarles las mierda del establo (y otras cosas, relacionados a ellos) estaría bien apestoso al terminar todo eso, como descubrí más tarde. Saqué una revista que había metido mi compañero de cuarto debajo de la almohada y comencé una vez más a pulgar a través de ella. Fantaseaba mi compañero con las tetas demasiado grandes, y se imaginaba siendo asfixiado por ellas mientras le saltaban sobre su polla. El mismo me lo había contado.  
Algunos de las fotos mostraron a tipos empujando sus vergas hacia dentro de alguna mujer atractiva atada a una cama o en sumisión. No se veían muchas de sus herramientas, a pesar de que pude cachar unas cuantas bolas por allí. Pues estaban teniendo sexo en las fotos y sus pollas ya estabas dentro de sus vaginas. Asqueroso.  
Sin embargo, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad por eso.  
Me preguntaba qué tan grandes eran; y si realmente estaban duros puestos que los chicos realmente parecía que no tenían una erección.  
Mi propia polla era grande. Incluso cuando simplemente colgaba allí sin hacer nada, era grande. A veces me avergonzaba. Se mostró a través de mi uniforme cuando corría y cuando saltaba en medio de los ejercicios. No importaba lo que intentara hacer con eso, se notaba. Los otros chicos no parecían tener ese problema, y sonreía al saber que la tenía pequeña. Todos, menos el gran teniente Derek Hale, a quien se le marcaba un gran paquete que al caminar se agitaba un poco.  
El lunes, supongo que tendría que escuchar a todos los chicos que me cuentean sus hazañas: cómo se follaron todo el fin de semana, como probaron la comida casera, como se masturbaron en sus cuartos y abrazaron a sus familiares; mientras yo castigado.   
¡Completamente solo todo un fin de semana!  
Minutos después, completamente aburridos me doy cuenta de que tengo que mear. Cuando me levanté, me quité la camiseta que llevaba; me quitó el sudor de la cara y el pecho y el cuello y la puse la litera. Me dirigí a la letrina que quedaba a la derecha del campus, pues eran los baños más decentes que se abrían las 24 horas y siempre se mantenían limpios, ya que era mayormente utilizado por el personal de alto mando. Como no había nadie podía pasarme sin camiseta, ya que muchos de mis compañeros también lo habían hecho, así que no había problema alguno. Solo era yo caminando por las instalaciones con mi pantalón miliar y botas. Mis pisadas huecas resonaron por todas partes del cuartel mientras me dirigía al orinal y sabia, que era probable de que me vieran por el sonido que hacia al caminar. Llegué con algo de nervios escupiendo al entrar en el urinal. Saqué mi polla, y la dejé colgar allí mientras me la estiraba un poco hasta que una constante corriente dorada salpicaba la superficie de porcelana blanca. ¡Se sintió bien!


	6. ¿Qué pasa, recluta Stilinski? ¿Ves algo que te gusta?

Muy bien de hecho. De una manera extraña me excito ver como yo mismo meaba. Sonreí hasta que la otra puerta se abrió. Se acercaron pasos. Pude ver su cuerpo torneado, su uniforme impecable: camiseta mangas cortas color oliva, pantalones holgados militares ahorcados por las botas lustradas. Sus ojos claros, barba extremadamente bien recortada, nariz fina y mirada amenazante. Era el sargento Derek Hale. El no dijo nada, solo se acercó hacia la fila de urinarios, parado a mi lado, sacó su polla y comenzó a mear. Seria yo un completo maldito desvergonzado si volteaba la cabeza; pero mis ojos se desvanecieron desobedeciéndome lo que mi cerebro gay les pedía. Me preguntaba qué tamaño de verga tenía y al verla me asombré mucho. Tenía entre sus dedos una polla morena, lisa, con algo de vello recortado en la base, las bolas no podía verlas, pero tenía una vista hermosa de la punta de su glande rosa y seco, que daba vida a un chorro de orina más claro que el mío. La sostuvo en sus dedos y suavemente la ordeñó mostrando una gran cabeza redonda. ¡Era un gran pedazo de carne! Y bueno, la mía también reaccionó tambaleándose y poniéndose semidura.  
─¿Qué pasa, recluta Stilinski? ¿Ves algo que te gusta?─ Me gruñó.  
─No señor─ dije negando y apartando la mirada. Mire al frente y me concentré en la pared pero mi orina ya se había detenido hace varios segundos atrás  
─No te gusta, ¿eh?─ dijo mientras se giraba hacia mí, sosteniendo su polla flácida y apuntándome. Yo podía sentir mi polla agitarse y a dar pequeños saltos de excitación, ¿por qué empezaba a hincharse y a levántate justo ahora? ─No te gusta, eh─ repitió mientras abría su puño y para solo dejara reposar sobre la palma de su mano con la cabeza colgando sobre el borde.  
Mirándolo, murmuré: ─Creo que está bien, señor─ Mentí, no solo estaba bien, estaba jodidamente bien, era muy gruesa, gorda, se veía suave y se veía limpia y con un glande espectacular y mientras miraba, parecía crecer más en su mano. Nerviosamente, comencé a meter mi herramienta en mis pantalones.  
Ahora estaba demasiado rígido y los pantalones estaban demasiado apretados.  
─Tenshun─, ladró. Allí me quedé inmóvil y con el pecho hacia adelante y los hombros atrás, muy atentos con mi verga apuntando directamente al Sargento.   
─¿Qué es esto, Stilinksi?─ él preguntó burlonamente mientras tomaba mi excitada polla en su otra mano.  
Automáticamente miré hacia abajo. ─Cabeza y ojos hacia adelante, recluta. Mantente atento ─gruñó. Podía sentir su mano cerrándose alrededor de mi polla Podía sentirlo cada vez más caliente a medida que me presionaba contra su firme agarre. Lo atrajo hacia él y me moví como un juguete tirado por una cuerda. Pude sentir algo tocando la cabeza de mi polla, algo húmedo y suave. Mirándolo, pude ver que bajó los ojos así que hice lo mismo y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que él estaba frotando las dos cabezas de nuestras pollas una contra la otra. La mía era grande e hinchada; pero no más grande que la suya, y eso ya me lo suponía, pues se le notaba siempre una buena entrepierna. Agarrando ambas pollas con una mano, llevó la otra y la pasó por mi pecho desnudo. ─Estás en buena forma, muchacho. ¿Haces ejercicio en tu tiempo libre?  
─Sí, señor. Pesas ligeras, señor. Nada más─ le dije, pues tampoco era que tenía un cuerpo de un semidiós. Me pellizcó un pezón e hizo que mi polla saltara.  
─Te gusta eso, eh─. Él sonrió a medias. Su toque áspero en mi herramienta hizo que mis bolas se balancearan hacia adelante y hacia atrás, golpeando la cabeza de su polla que estaba debajo de la mía, y luego rebotando de nuevo.  
─Como dije, necesitas algo de disciplina, y honestamente, no creo que la homosexualidad se te quite rodeado de cientos de hombres veinticuatro horas al día─ dijo mientras me soltaba y retrocedí. ─Descanso.   
Yo dudé.  
─ ¡Descanso!, recluta─, repitió. Cumplí varias semanas ya allí y aun me equivocaba o se me olvidaba su significado, todavía excitado, todavía con mi herramienta sobresaliendo como una gran veleta. ─Firme─ gruñó. Automáticamente mis pies estaban extendidos a la distancia prescrita y mis manos se colocaron una sobre la otra detrás de mi trasero. Podía sentir su polla al acercase y la estaba empujándola en mi mano. Lentamente cerré mis dedos alrededor de la gran polla que estaba empujándose en mi palma. Palpitaba. Se sentía húmeda, pegajosa.   
Él no iba a masturbarse en mi mano, ¿verdad? No, no lo iba a hacer. Se acomodó y podía sentir su pecho contra mi espalda,  
Los músculos de su pecho se ondularon mientras los apretaba. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura, desabrochándome el cinturón; deshaciendo el chasquido que fue lo único que me mantenía los pantalones puestos. Comenzaron a caer; estaban a medio camino de rodillas. Mis calzoncillos eran lo único que tenía en ese momento y que me cubría las partes privadas, pero no duraron mucho porque también los deslizó hacia abajo, ahora estaba desudo para él, o bueno, tenía mis calzoncillos, pantalones y botas aun puestas, pero todo a la altura de mis tobillos.  
Su polla caliente ahora palpitaba contra la hendidura de mi culo. Había tomado mis muñecas en su fuerte agarre y había extendido mis brazos a cada lado de mí cuerpo. Yo temblaba de miedo y de placer, se suponía que este señor iba a hacer de mi todo un militar heterosexual macho, pero no.  
─Agarrarte los tobillos─, ordenó. No debo haberme movido lo suficientemente rápido. Hubo una fuerte bofetada: me dolía el trasero. ─Toma tu tobillos. Asume la posición─ agregó. Lo hice con cuidado de no irme de cabeza, así que abrí más las piernas buscando equilibrio y me agaché tomando mis tobillos.


	7. Sí, señor

Sosteniendo mis tobillos, pude ver entre mis piernas. Podía ver sus botas cerca y dentro de las mías. Mirando hacia arriba, podía verlo masajeando su polla ahora gigante mientras la lubricaba con saliva. Sentí un dedo alcanzar entre las mejillas de mi trasero, sondear mi agujero, deslizarse dentro y lubricar eso también. Entró fácil y salió aún más fácil. Entonces, luego de varios segundos metió dos dedos, luego tres que se deslizaban sumamente fáciles de adentro hacia afuera trayendo consigo un intenso placer y agradecí que mi culo siempre se dilatara sumamente rápido. Luego, algo suave, caliente, y sabía lo que era y mis mejillas se sonrojaron y tome aire por la boca suspirando. Sabía que debería estar metiéndomela así que solo me relaje y a pesar de que me dolía un poco me gustó esto.   
Tenía una extraña emoción por lo que estaba sucediendo. La posición en la que me estaba penetrando, la puerta del baño abierta, el Sargento Derek Hale aprovechándose de mí porque yo quería.  
Dios, esa es su polla. Se siente enorme. Hubo algo de dolor al principio y luego la empujó, pero luego solo hubo placer.  
La herramienta bien desarrollada se deslizó más y más en mi agujero ya muy utilizado siempre. Descubrí que me estaba esforzando hacia atrás para tomar aún más y empotrarme en aquella verga llena de venas y mojada.   
Infierno, ¡Estaba disfrutando esto más que cualquier otra cogida! Me estaba jodiendo tan bien y tan profundo que estaba apretando mis ojos de placer; ¡y me gustó! Sus manos llegaron a mi cintura; una tomó mis bolas y me las masajeó mientras con la otra agarraba mi rígida verga nueve pulgadas y comenzaba a bombearla. Podía sentir la cabeza de su polla cada vez más dentro de mí y siendo más duro con cada empuje. Ambos nos movíamos juntos, el embistiéndome hacia el frente y yo empujándome hacia atrás. Mis movimientos se hicieron más espasmódicos cuando el comenzó a masturbarme más y más fuerte y disfrutando de la humedad de mi verga en su puño cerrado; me dolía el glande por lo tosco que estaba siendo, sin embargo estaba perdido en tano placer, pero todo aumento cuando…. Dios, ¡él se estaba corriendo! Pude sentir su carga siendo disparada profundamente en mis entrañas. Podía sentir mi propia carga casi lista para ese largo viaje de mis bolas hasta la cabeza de mi polla. Me encantó ese sentimiento de cómo los jugos se movieron hacia arriba a lo largo y luego explotaron en esa pequeña rendija al final.   
─Oh Dios, Sargento. ¡Me voy a correr!─ Grité mientras me follaba tan fuerte como podía, todavía con su verga atrapada profundamente en mi convulsivo culo. Yo estaba dispuesto a sacar y a exprimir su polla para sacar hasta la última gota de ese bastardo pues una oportunidad así con un Sargento no se da todos los días. Mi polla escupió todo el semen necesario y acabé respirando muy fuerte y agitado mientras imaginaba todo mi culo abierto con su verga enterrada hasta la pelvis. Podía sentir la carga de Derek dentro de mi profundo vientre mientras el mantenía aun mi larga polla todavía atrapada en su puño.   
Las explosiones de semen no trajeron alivio, de hecho aún seguía muy excitado.   
Más. ¡Quería más! El jugo blanco salpicó toda mi cara, mis ojos, mi boca abierta (¡sabía bien!). Lamí mis labios, recogiendo tantas gotas de semen blanco y pegajoso como podía.  
Su herramienta ya no estaba rígida, sin embargo, se sentía muy grande dentro de mí, pues me llenó y se sintió bien. Mi verga se había puesto semi flácida en el puño del sargento, sin embargo el siguió acariciándola con el ánimo de seguir torturándome y buscando otra carga más.   
Recé para que no se detuviera.  
─Nunca pares─ pensaba para mí mismo. Ahora mi polla seguía siendo masturbada de nuevo mientras el sargento Derek estaba tomando su polla de regreso y retirándola de mí muy lentamente, como para torturarme de placer. Podía sentir la cabeza hinchada mientras la comenzaba a sacar, enviando nuevas emociones a mi cuerpo y estremeciéndome a través de mis casi agotadas bolas y polla. Lentamente la extrajo pulgada a pulgada y comencé a correrme de nuevo. Podía sentir los jugos seminales subiendo en mi polla y apunté directamente a mi anhelante boca. La leche blanca explotó de mi cabeza redonda y firme para llegar más allá de mis labios abiertos e ingresar dentro de mi garganta. Sabía bien. Sabía muy bien. Eso era lo que necesitaba…disciplina.  
─Oh, te lo dije, recluta pon atención cuando te estoy hablando a ti─ Me dijo tomándome de las caderas y limpiándose las manos en mi espalda, para luego ayudar a levantarme y sostenerme solo unos segundos para evitar que me mareara y cayera. Allí él pudo ver mi cara roja y sucia de mi propio semen y solo sonrío y luego su rostro se puso serio.  
─El Teniente Superior Chris Argent querrá verte a las 17:00 horas mañana. En sus habitaciones: piso superior 5C .  
─Sí, señor─, y luego agregué ─¿Sabe para qué, señor?  
─Tomando en cuenta lo que he visto ahora supongo que…Disciplina, recluta. Disciplina─, me guiñó un ojo.


	8. De rodillas, recluta Stilinski

No podía sacarlo de mi mente y tampoco podía ignorar el ardor dulce de mi culo. Mirando la revista que había recogido debajo de la cama de Isaac, hojeé un conjunto de tetas después de otro y luego a un chico que se mordía los labios mientras una mujer estaba ensartada arriba de él. Y, sin embargo, todo lo que vi fue la polla dura del Sargento Derek Hale enterrada en medio de mis nalgas pálidas. ¡Sí! Este material de disciplina puede que no sea tan malo. Bajé la vista a mi entrepierna; y estaba abultada a su tamaño completo de solo pensarlo.  
Los pantalones estrangulaban a mi pene. Llegué debajo de la banda de la cintura para enderezarla hacia arriba. Joder, eso se sintió bien. Solo el toque de mi propia mano sobre esta hizo que creciera una pulgada completa. Ahora yo estaba duro como una roca. Realmente se sintió bien en mi mano y luego… me masturbe, gimiendo y cubriendo mi cara con la revista mientras sentía placer en mi culo por Derek, emoción por el Teniente Superior Chris Argent, curiosidad por el leve olor a sudor y semen seco en la revista de Isaac y placer por mí mismo.  
Joder. Mi padre me odiaría.   
Luego de correrme tome una siesta larga, pues el cansancio me había tumbado, adicional a eso, lo estropeado de tener sexo con el sargento Derek.  
Al día siguiente no vi a casi nadie, más que a los dos cocineros que amablemente me sirvieron la comida. Regresé a la habitación y dormí sobre la cama de Isaac, para luego despertar y ver el reloj. Mierda; tengo que irme   
Y de tan solo pensarlo ya se me había puesto una erección dura de nuevo. Alisando mis pantalones hacia abajo, el contorno de mi polla todavía se mostraba así que trate de beber un poco de agua y cachetearme un poco las mejillas para revivir el color rosa. Mientras caminaba hacia la oficina mi verga se sentía como una pistola armada.   
Toqué la puerta y me enderecé echando los hombros hacia atrás. La camisa del uniforme de cuello abierto se notaba tensa sobre mi pecho y mis pantalones aún se sentían estrechos. Toqué de nuevo y luego ─Entra─, llegó la voz a través de la puerta cerrada. Lo hice. Informando sobre mi nombre, saludé y luego me paré en atención. Aunque sentado, el Teniente Superior hizo un gesto de reconocimiento. Por un momento, solo me miró de arriba abajo, sin decir una palabra.  
Sentía temor mientras yo mantenía mi postura firme y mi rostro sin expresión esperando a escuchar el llamado de atención.  
Recostándose en la silla giratoria, finalmente dijo: ─Te he echado el ojo, recluta─. Su mirada se había detenido escaneando mi cuerpo y había fijado su mirada en mi entrepierna. Era como si no tuviera vergüenza ¡y él estaba mirando mi herramienta!  
─Por lo que dice el Sargento Hale, te estás adaptando bien… Lo cual es excelente─ Yo estaba respirando calmadamente para no excitarme más, pero mi verga era demasiada obvia ─En reposo─ Su mano derecha cayó sobre su entrepierna. ¡El hijo de puta estaba duro! Mi vara rígida no se inmutó, solo lo seguía mirándolo que el mayor hacía.  
Se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio y se apoyó en él frente a mí. Aunque todavía tenía su mano cubriéndolo parcialmente pude ver que estaba bien colgado y listo para la acción..  
─El Sargento Hale también me ha mencionado tus logros─ dijo mientras me miraba directamente. Su mano libre avanzó, agarrando firmemente mi entrepierna. Mi polla debe haber saltado una milla. ─Sí, diría que estás formándote muy bien, recluta.  
La puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de mí; y luego escuché el cerrojo girar. ─Sí, sargento, el recluta Stilinski encajará muy bien en nuestra operación─. El teniente me había soltado y estaba apoyado contra el escritorio con las manos a ambos lados.  
─De rodillas, recluta Stilinski─ ordenó la voz del Sargento Derek Hale detrás de mí.  
Cumplí. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero escucharlo de nuevo me dio la sensación de su verga dentro de mí, y su cogida cruzó por mi mente. ─Abre el pantalón del teniente─ El teniente simplemente se sentó allí. Por lo que yo podía ver a través de la tela de mezclilla, su verga era grande y gruesa. ¡y lista para mí! Alcé la mano, busqué a tientas el cinturón y la hebilla, desabrochado la banda de la cintura, y bajé la cremallera. No estaba usando pantalones cortos y gracias a eso pude ver el pelo rizado asomándose.  
El pantalón se abrió en una ─V─. Pude ver la gruesa base de su polla, pero el resto estaba escondido debajo de la pierna del pantalón. ─Saca esa polla fuera de allí─ instruyó la voz del Sargento. Alcancé su polla con mis suaves manos y la saqué de la pierna del pantalón y, con cierta dificultad, liberé el creciente eje del teniente. ─Ahora saca las bolas fuera de allí también─. Levanté el saco debajo de la arqueada herramienta para que colgara flojamente.  
─¿Qué piensas de eso, Recluta Stilinski?─ Preguntó el Sargento Hale.  
Miró brevemente al teniente directamente a la cara. Estaba sonriendo y su barba estaba recortada perfilando un varonil rostro maduro mientras yo mordía mis labios como una perra. ─Mantenga sus ojos en la pieza─ ordenó.─ Mire directamente a mi arma─. Mis ojos fueron de su rostro a su verga y me quedé asombrado. No podía creerlo. Estaba creciendo, señalándome directamente. ─Describe el objetivo, Recluta. Cuéntanos qué ves─, agregó el Teniente Superior Chris Argent  
─Veo una verga muy grande, señor─, espeté. ─Veo la polla más grande que he visto, señor. Es gruesa y velluda de la base.  
─Sigue hablando. Cuéntale todo al teniente─, habló la voz detrás de mí ordenándome.  
─Es grande, señor. Mucho. Tiene una gran cabeza, señor. Tiene una maldita cabeza grande, redonda, se ve dura, señor. Y la rendija al final esta mojada. Huele a todo un hombre, puedo ver las venas que recorren todo el eje… siento que irradia calentura. Me vuele el olor loco. Huele a limpio, pero al mismo tiempo a polla… a la polla de un verdadero hombre─ Estaba empezando a disfrutar lo que me estaba pasando.


	9. Chupar la polla del teniente me pone caliente, señor.

Iba a tocarla, pero mis brazos fueron sujetados por detrás.  
─Uh, uh; no lo toques. Solo mira. Cuéntanos un poco más sobre eso─ Dijo la voz ronca del Sargento Derek. ─Dinos cómo atacarías esta arma…  
─La rodearía con la mano, señor, cerraría los dedos en el cañón para obtener el calibre de la pistola. Deslizaría mi cerrado puño arriba y abajo del cañón para obtener la longitud, señor ─, le respondí.  
La vi erecta, apuntando mortalmente a mí, esperando mis labios. Durante mi descripción, el arma del teniente aumentó constantemente la elevación hasta que encontró el ángulo correcto hacia mi boca.  
El sargento Hale ahora se había movido justo al borde de mi visión. Manipulando su enorme polla brillante pude ver que todo lo que llevaba puesto eran sus botas, su gorra de vestir y un guante de cuero negro en la mano.  
─Continúa. Cómo ¿vas a hacer que esta arma dispare a las tropas?─ el Teniente intervino.   
─Creo que tendría que tomarlo yo mismo, señor.  
─¿Crees recluta ? o ¿lo sabes? ─bramó el sargento.  
─Sí, señor. Lo sé, señor. Lo tomaría. Pondría mis labios alrededor de la cabeza gruesa y la tomaría toda, señor, ─respondí. Al ver la cabeza de su polla gigante mirándome, pude ver la sangre pulsando a través de sus tejidos inflamados. Quería calmar esa verga hinchada con mi boca húmeda. Más que nada, ¡Quería meter esa cosa en mi boca y chuparla! Yo no necesitaba que me lo pidieran. Quería decirles lo que haría rugiendo fuerte. Al diablo con decirles, quería hacer ¡eso! Mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante para poner mi boca al final de la barril, el Sargento Derek movió su pie pateado entre mis piernas, colocó su rodilla en mi pecho y me detuvo.  
─¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, recluta?─ Su belleza estaba casi en mi cara cuando lo miré.  
─Solo iba a lubricar un poco su arma, señor─ humildemente respondí.  
─No creo que con un poco de lubricación le haga daño─ dijo el Teniente Chris Argent mirando mi rostro desesperado para luego ver a Derek y darle una mirada que hizo que apartaba su pierna dejándome el camino libre para chupar.  
─Si usted lo dice, señor─, respondió el sargento Derek. ¿Era este el permiso tan desesperadamente deseado; podría probar esa cabeza de su verga ¿ahora?   
─OK Recluta. Pasa tu lengua por ese eje. Comience debajo de la cabeza y limpie ese barril─ Apenas la orden salió de la boca del Sargento yo ya tenía la cabeza de su polla en mi boca degustando su sabor con gran placer. Quería cerrar mis labios sobre ella y chupar todo el sabor que él podría haber fabricado en las últimas horas, pero pensé que era mejor hacer lo que me dijeron. Moví mi lengua alrededor del borde de la cabeza, la recorrió por el largo eje tratando de envolverla alrededor de la circunferencia. ─¡Ahora chupa esas bolas!─ Ordenó y puse mis labios separados en la base de su escroto arrugado y colgante y comencé a succionarlos suavemente. Ambas bolas cayeron en mi ansiosa boca; Las hice rodar sobre mi lengua respirando suavemente aire húmedo y cálido sobre ellas. El largo eje contra mi mejilla se estremeció.  
─Ahora realmente tengo al Teniente caliente─, pensé.  
─¡Lleva esa arma hasta la montura, recluta!─El Sargento Derek había ordenado. La bolsa de las bolas se me escapó de la boca y agarré la cabeza de su verga con impaciencia en mis labios e hice lo que me dijo.  
Me deslicé hasta la base. Mi lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su magnífica polla como el más delicioso bocado, prestando especial atención a la garganta y al borde de la cabeza. Quería chuparla ahora mismo.  
─¡DE PIE!─ el sargento Derek me gritó, todavía acariciando su carne hinchada con un puño enguantado y me vio luchar para ponerme de pie, porque honestamente pude chupar esa polla enorme solo unos segundos, quizá un minuto. Me paré en atención. ─¿Qué es eso?─ el demando. Miré hacia donde él estaba señalando. ─Mira hacia adelante, recluta─, ladró furioso y demandante. ─¿Qué es eso? ─, repitió. Esta vez supe lo que quería decir, porque yo ya había visto dónde estaba mirando.  
─Es difícil, señor─. Respondí.  
─¿Por qué tienes una erección?  
─Chupar la polla del teniente me pone caliente, señor.  
─Veamos cómo se ve realmente esa protuberancia─, Dijo el teniente mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones y abría el cierre. ─Ayuda a sacarlo─, ordenó. Supongo que no me moví lo suficientemente rápido. El sargento luego agarró el frente de mi camisa con una mano, abriéndola y rompiendo, recuerdo que me asombré por su brutalidad y me intimidó un poco. Casi con el mismo movimiento, la tiró hacia atrás, de modo que las mangas sujetaron mis brazos a los costados. El teniente se levantó, puso su mano sobre mis dos pectorales y comenzó a jugar con mis pezones. Mientras tanto, el sargento Derek llevó la verga del Teniente junto a la mía y las tomó a ambas en la mano enguantada. Dios, la sensación del suave guante de cuero acariciando mi barra caliente; la palpitante presión del eje del teniente lubricado por mi saliva deslizándose contra la mía me estaba volviendo loco. ¡Quería explotar!


	10. Limpia eso, Recluta Stilinski.

Me esforcé por mover mis brazos y todo lo que hizo fue endurecer mis pectorales y mis pezones se destacaron aun más. Estábamos duros. ¡Todos estábamos duros!  
─¡Quítate ese uniforme, sargento!─ El teniente se deshizo de su uniforme tan rápido como el sargento Derek sacó la mía, y él era el único con algo de ropa que quedaba.   
El teniente y yo ya estábamos desnudos.  
─Descanso, Stilinski─ gruñó el sargento Derek. Le vi darme una sonrisa pícara al teniente antes de ponerse de rodillas delante de mí y luego solo sentí su aliento en mi polla y después me tenía enterrado en su boca lamiéndola, mordisqueando la cabeza, acariciándola con la garganta, todo el camino hasta su base.  
Tan repentinamente como había comenzado, se detuvo y se levantó.  
Simplemente colgaba allí, goteando de su saliva y mi pre─cum.  
El sargento la agarró con su mano enguantada, la trabajó de un lado a otro masturbándome suavemente y ahora resbalaba mucho más fácil debido a la saliva tibia.  
Se me puso más dura, y ahora realmente brillaba. ¡Había engrasado mi arma!  
El teniente estaba aplicando algo a su herramienta inflamada mientras se movía mí alrededor. Yo solo cerré mis ojos y me concentré en sentir esa gran cabeza frotándose y de arriba hacia abajo mientras extendía las mejillas de mi trasero.   
Derek estaba frente a mí y sentí la cercanía de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras agarraba mi polla y mis bolas con su mano enguantada la cual daba una sensación sumamente caliente.   
El sargento Derek volvió a poner su polla junto a la mía y comenzó a masturbarme junto a su polla, muy suave, muy húmeda. Llegué a la conclusión de que se sentía caliente por realizar aquello de que masturbar dos penes al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, la polla del Teniente Chris Argent comenzó a lentamente desaparecer en mi culo en un movimiento lento. Gemí bajito pero el Sargento Derek me contuvo en sus brazos mientras la mano enguantada masturbaba nuestras herramientas, amasando, tirando, bombeando y masajeando hasta que estábamos completamente enderezados y con las venas brotadas. Con cada movimiento de bombeo en mi culo, él apretó el puño, mientras yo me movía al unísono, convulsionándome y agarrándome provocando que la cabeza del Teniente fuera más y más profunda.  
Su tronco firmemente plantado dentro de mí estaba dando justo en mi punto, y mi culo ni siquiera dolía, pues yo siempre había estado tan abierto…. Mientras el Sargento Derek estaba acariciando mi pene con su guante húmedo y mis bolas con eran tocadas por el teniente con sus dedos lubricados. Frotó la base de mi polla palpitante, masajeándome las bolas haciendo que esperara con más ganas el alivio. El eje del empuje se hizo más profundo dentro de mí, y no miento cuando digo que podía sentir su coronilla dentro de mí y su vello púbico en mis nalgas.   
Llegó más y más dentro de mí  
─Oh Dios, me voy a correr ¡Señor!─ Grité. ─Sargento  
El movimiento del bombeo se aceleró y mi culo se había puesto más caliente. La polla del Sargento Derek estalló en un calor de jugos una y otra vez mientras La polla dentro de mí inundó mis entrañas con olas de crema tibia. Espasmos de vapor seminal envueltas en la cabeza de mi polla que se filtraron más allá de mi eje, y goteó sobre la del Sargento quien se estaba corriendo suavemente dejando su semen espeso debajo de mi eje y bolas. Disparé una y otra vez llenando la polla del Sargento Derek y su pelvis. Estaba medio vacío, pero todavía tenía más para darle. Mientras el teniente retiraba lentamente su arma pulgada por pulgada, me vine de nuevo. De repente, el Sargento se alejó de mí y volvió ya con su mano sin guantes y me empujó hacia abajo a la chorreante polla.  
─Limpia eso, Recluta Stilinski.  
No había tiempo para que yo me negara: ─Sí, señor. Con mucho gusto, Señor. ─Estaba demasiado ansioso por poner mis labios dispuestos sobre su hermosa polla mojada de ambas secreciones que lo metí degustando el salado ácido y pegajoso de nuestras cremas combinadas. Lo metí en mi boca hasta la base, enviando la deliciosa crema pegajosa hasta el fondo de mi garganta dispuesta.  
Dos minutos después pasé a lamer su pelvis que tenía mi leche pegada. Absorbí como pude mientras sentía como el Teniente limpiaba mi trasero con pañitos húmedos.  
Joder.  
Aquello me enojó. No quería que me limpiara. Quería que su semen quedara allí embarrando mi entrada para recordarlo hasta la siguiente vez que fuera al baño.  
Él se empezó a vestir y vio como aun yo le chupaba la polla al Sargento Derek. Le gustaba lo que veía pues sonreía y parecía sorprendido de lo profundo que yo podía meterla dentro de mi boca.  
Minutos después me limpiaron entre ambos y me sacaron de la oficina. Recorrí el pasillo orgulloso de saber que ahora había cogido con los dos hombres que supuestamente cambiarían mis demonios homosexuales. Pensé en que tenía suerte. Yo era como el hada homosexualizadora que chico que conoce, chico que hace gay, o bueno, quizá siempre ese impulso ha estado dentro de ellos, yo solo se los sacó.


	11. Un ejército lleno de gays

Fui a recorrer la estación de autobuses cuando sabía que el resto de chicos comenzaban a llegar. Era un martes alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, cuando los guardias de seguridad cambiaron turnos y no había nadie alrededor para molestar. Fui emocionado por saludad y ayudar a Isaac en caso de que trajera alguna maleta o una mochila con revistas porno heterosexuales. Resulta que se veía más lindo que nunca, esas dos semanas había engordado un poquita y su sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a mí, valía millones. Realmente era un querubín, y es que solo imagínenlo caminando con una camiseta blanca ajustada, pantalones militares, una mochila colgada del hombro derecho y un tupper en la izquierda.  
Le ayudé con la mochila y sonrió de verme. Incluso me dio un choque de puños. Bueno, debía ser varonil. No podía abrazarle ni acariciarle el cutis y las mejillas sonrojadas. Joder: era todo un querubín. Si cupido fuera una persona, sería él.  
─¿Cómo estuvo todo en casa?─ le pregunté caminando con su mochila en mi espalda.  
Isaac sonrió y giró toda su cabeza hacia a mí –Mi padre adoptó un nuevo perro y le puso el mismo nombre del anterior, pero sabes ¿qué?. No me gustó tanto, me mordió demasiado, cargo todas las manos aruñadas y mordidas por sus colmillos─ me mostró las finas líneas rosa que tenía como evidencia. ─…Y los pies igual, me lamia al inicio y luego me mordía muy fuerte. Esa bestia de 30 centímetros tiene mucha fuerza─me dijo.  
─Bueno, esos animalitos al inicio son así. Muerden y lastiman, ya después… muerden, pero no duele. Yo también tuve un perro.  
Isaac asintió y luego abrió los ojos azules que me miraron mientras me mostraba el tupper mientras caminábamos a los dormitorios –Mira, le he contado a mi madre sobre ti… que comparto la habitación con un chico y te ha hecho un pastel o bueno, algo así como un bizcochuelo. Es de canela. No eres alérgico la canela ¿o sí?  
Me reí y negué con la cabeza –No, no soy alérgico. Y si lo fuera, igual me lo comería. Es un buen detalle para alguien que fue castigado con no salir.  
─Oh, cierto ¿te siguió castigando el Sargento Hale?  
─Mucho, no vas a creer, la pasé muy mal. Es un despiadado. Y también he conocido al Teniente Chris Argent. Es como el doble de cruel de lo que el Sargento Derek es.  
─¿Si?  
Afirme con la cabeza –Mucho peor. Por suerte no tuve mucho contacto con él , pero te lo advierto, no querrás que se enoje, yo la he pasado mal aquí, pero gracias al bizcochuelo que me hizo tu mamá, seguro sentiré que estoy en casa.  
─eso te lo aseguro, está muy bueno y suave.  
Cuando legamos el empezó a cambiarse de ropa y como era día de llegada, los reclutas iban a simplemente acomodarse y a descansar.   
Mientras Isaac se acomodaba yo decidí ir a mear y caminé hacia el baño.   
Allí vi algo de acción. Un chico apareció viéndome con una mirada asustada Estiró el cuello hacia el siguiente puesto y movió la cabeza como pidiéndome que no me asomara allí. Me asomé al estrecho espacio entre la puerta y el marco pero el otro chico estaba de espaldas.  
Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo del puesto. Logré salir del camino justo a tiempo. El otro tipo mirando por encima voló fuera ahí también. Me asomé al puesto donde el chico estaba de espaldas y había gruesas gotas de semen en el cuenco de porcelana.  
Al revisar los urinarios, vi a un chico en edad universitaria con su mochila de recién llegado que había acabo de mear. No le eché un vistazo a su carne pero tenía el pantalón militar con flecos y las piernas suaves más sexys que había visto en un largo tiempo, por lo que pude ver apenas, podía llevar en su cadenilla Mendes, S.  
Sabía que lo estaba mirando y se frotó el muslo, como si lo hubiera hecho. Agitó su pene y las gotas de orina salieron de su pene y luego se fue. Él sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en los baños y solo se dedicó a escuchar. Estoy seguro de que los hombres si se excitan con hombres, después de todo es placer, incluso si solo es por escuchar.

Salí a la zona de carga del autobús, saludé a uno que otro chico de los que me conocía, ya que yo había sido el ejemplo de mal ejemplo escogido por el Sargento Derek Hale.  
Regresé a las habitaciones y vi a Isaac en camisetillas sacando algo de la ropa que había traído de su casa. Bueno, de hecho era ropa sucia que él había llevado y que había lavado, y que ahora, se la había devuelto su madre, limpia y fragante.   
Isaac tenía el cabello castaño y grandes ojos marrones claro, hoyuelos en las mejillas, piel tersa y con esa ropa limpia y blanca se veía más preciosa. Con cara de bebé, parecía más un niño a explorar, pero aun así era más alto que yo. Tenía una linda entrepierna abultada en los pantalones holgados del uniforme, y un trasero redondo y bien formado.

Cuando terminó, estaba dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que se posicionó en el marco de la puerta. Yo puse un cigarrillo en mis dedos. ─¿Tienes fuego?─ Yo pregunté.

─Lo siento, pero no fumo─ me dijo mirándome y negando con la cabeza. Parecía avergonzado.

─Sí, es un hábito sucio. Uh, ¿Esperas a alguien?─ le pregunté siendo directo, pues era algo normal en mí y Isaac parecía no tener problemas con ello.

─Maldición, no puedo localizar a mi primo, resulta que el también está aquí, pero en el pelotón del sur. Recién vine a enterarme cuando estuve en casa, y le di mi repelente de mosquitos. No ha venido a entregármelo y ya le dije mi número de cuarto y todo...

─¿Crees que venga? Quizá lo ha olvidado.

─Sí. Es un estudiante en la universidad y anda postulando en dos universidades para dos carreras diferentes, su cabeza anda hecho un revuelto.

Me reí y Isaac me miró. Se veía tan guapo con el fondo claro del atardecer, parado en la puerta y le dije ─¿Quieres una Coca o algo mientras lo esperas? Tengo dos reservadas en la mochila, las robé hoy del comedor general.

Me miró y decidió que no era un asesino en masa o bicho raro ─Bien, pero eso de robar no es un delito ¿cierto?

─No lo creo. El sargento me vio, supongo que se siente mal por su terrible castigo, me hubiera gustado ir a casa y beber con mi padre. Cuando era más joven ponía una Coca─Cola y la mezclaba con whisky y eso fue muy mala idea y algunos chicos se volvieron realmente locos. Vomitaron a la hora y estaban muy mareados. Uno de mis tíos borracho comenzó a quitarse el uniforme, luego decidió perseguirme con yo con un cuchillo de plástico de su hija─ Me metí en los arbustos afuera y esperé un largo tiempo cagandome de risa. Escenas como esa congelaron mis bolas y recuerdo muy bien.

Isaac entró y decidió cerrar la puerta –Pues va a tener que golpear─ me dijo acostándose en la cama ─¿Qué te hizo decidir unirte al ejército?

─Salí de la universidad, o bueno, decidí tomarme unos años libres…─ le mentí─ Y venir aquí por vocación propia parecía que era lo único que podía hacer. Todavía no sé lo que quiero en el futuro.

─Pareces muy joven como para saber qué quieres en el futuro, y de hecho nadie lo sabe. Ni Dios, si es que existe. Sabes… solo vive la vida y cuando te des cuenta ya estarás en el futuro, quizá como querías o quizá no, pero al menos viviste, y no pasaste…─ Examinó mi rostro para ponerme edad ─¿24 años? Torturándote por lo que querías en el futuro.

─Supongo que tienes razón─ le respondí sentándome en mi camastro.

─¿Tienes novia en casa?

─No. Soy Gay.

Decidí intentar mentir. No hay necesidad de andar por las ramas y perder el tiempo con el único chico lindo a kilómetros.

─Escuché algunas historias salvajes sobre los chicos gays, tienen mucho sexo. Tienen una vida sexual muy activa.

─Un poco. Pero eso no solo pasa en los gays, así que… Déjame decirte, que cuando te deje en la habitación salí al baño, había un chico cuidando la puerta. En un cubículo estaban dos chicos recién llegados cogiendo, al final, había un tal Mendes escuchando todo y se había masturbado mientras fingía mear. Supongo que todos se excitan, al final del día, solo estas rodeado de hombres y la testosterona apesta. Te excita, y no se baja hasta que logras liberarte ─Isaac me miró raro. Entendí que él no comprendía lo último –Liberarte es coger hasta correrte.

Mirar a Isaac y estar solo con él en nuestra habitación mientras caía la noche me puso cachondo. Él tenía una voz suave y profunda. Olía ben. Parecía un ángel allí acostado mirándome. Sus ojos me recorrieron cuando me puse de pie y me senté en su cama.

─¿Te gustan los chicos?

─¿Y aquí en el ejército a quien no? Créeme, todos aquí son homosexuales, han tenido fantasías con hombres o al menos son hétero curiosos.

Me senté junto a él y lo toqué a tientas por encima de la pierna –Es raro, sabes… Te dejas tocar por mí.


	12. ¿Qué parte es la que más te gusta de los hombres?

Pareció no importarle aquello y simplemente le miré detenidamente como tratando de leer su rostro. Había exceso de ternura en su cara y no quería pervertirlo, ni siquiera entendía lo que era “liberarse”. Joder. No quería estropearlo. Moví mi mano lejos pero el movió su pierna como pidiéndome que lo tocara.

─¿Qué parte es la que más te gusta de los hombres?

Le miré incrédulo y avergonzado –¿Qué?

─Quiero saber qué es lo que te hace gay. ¿Por qué te gusta un chico?

─Bueno, ellos tiene algo, es como su olor. En ciertas partes y el dolor y placer que produce estar con uno. ─¿Por qué no te quitas el uniforme para que no se estropee y ensucie?

Isaac no dudó. Se quitó los calcetines. Se quitó la camisetilla y los pantalones cortos. Solo vestía un blanco bóxers CK realmente sexy. Él sonrió.

Ayudé a quitarle la camiseta. Me sorprendió ver cada uno de sus bíceps, su pecho era liso y musculoso con pequeños pezones rosados.  
La placa de identificación de plata colgaba de una cadena alrededor de su cuello.   
─Vamos, ahora dime… ¿Qué te gusta de mí cuerpo? Adelante.  
Llevé mi mano para levantar su brazo y ponerlo detrás de su nuca. Allí vi sus vellos y pasé mi mano por su bíceps, su pecho blanco y rocé sus pezones para luego poner mis dedos blancos sobre su garganta. Mi mano temblaba y yo tragaba en seco. Nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora. 

Isaac me miró raro ─¿Mi garganta?¿Mi nuez de Adán?

─No, bueno, sí pero no. Eres perfecto por todos lados… ─Tome una respiración por la boca y moví mi mano pálida hacia su brazo y acaricié su piel. Joder. Era tan suave y tibio y todo en el olía tan suave y dulce. Era como acariciar y oler un pétalo de rosa. –Quiero esto─ le dije mirándole avergonzado.  
Isaac acomodó su brazo detrás y mi cabeza se acercó lo suficiente. Estaba a pocos centímetros ahora y parecía abierto ya no sentir temor, pero yo, estaba muy temeroso por como reaccionara. Allí tan cerca pude ver la axila de Isaac, la piel allí era mucho más blanca que el resto de su cuerpo, los vellos crecían largos, finos y muy separados y podía notar un poco de humedad en el centro de la misma.

─Isaac, ¿Me dejas…?

Isaac con su mano libre levó mi cabeza hasta que mi rostro quedó pegada a su axila sudada. El olor era a limpieza pura, jamás había olido algo tan suave y dulce. Parecía que su desodorante hacia un buen trabajo camuflando todo el olor que Isaac elaboraba durante el día. La presión en mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte y la punta respingada de mi nariz se humedeció con su sudor. Les repito: Olía tan bien y limpio que mi erección se empezó a notar más y más y se hacía incomoda. Una de mis manos acarició el pecho de Isaac y besé su axila para que supiera que su testosterona me había calentado tanto. 

─Eres bueno con eso─ me dijo aflojando su mano de mi cabeza. Yo seguí un poco más allí y saqué la punta de mi lengua y saboreé el gusto acido del desodorante. Apunten esto: sabe muy acido, pero un poco salado.

Levanté el rostro y miré a Isaac. Él era un pedazo de tierna carne angelical en un miserable ejército estadounidense. Mi polla se puso rígida cuando miré sus blancos bóxers con la rendija abierta revelando su arbusto marrón y el contorno de verga por la pierna.

Extendí la mano y lo toqué a tientas. Acercándome, respiré sobre sus bóxer cortos y sentí su polla endurecerse.

Su pene se deslizó por fuera de sus bóxers y me saludó con la más perfecta polla que había visto Tenía una cabeza de casco y un eje grueso, aproximadamente ocho pulgadas deliciosas que sobresalían de su arbusto marrón.

─¿Te gusto?─ él sonrió.

─Eres perfecto─ le dije mirándole a la cara y besando su pelvis.

Su polla parecía enorme ya que solo tenía una estatura promedio.

─Acuéstate en el sofá y te cuidaré muy bien.

Se acomodó moviéndose un poco y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos marrones me miraron.

Comencé con sus axilas, lamiéndolas. Luego comencé a subir en su bíceps y chupé su piel pálida y aterciopelada mientras mi lengua acariciaba su brazo.  
Su piel sabía a dulce sal.  
Era el soldado de aspecto más delicioso que podía recordar de todos los que había visto aquí, y fue el primero con el que tuve un acercamiento desde el inicio.   
No había ni un solo defecto en él mientras escaneaba su cuerpo. Me preocupaba la idea de que el tuviera una polla pequeña porque mis prejuicios me decían que los bellos chicos tiernos la tienen chica, pero la verdad es que no tenia de que preocuparme; su pene estaba colgado y grande con una obra maestra de un cuadro de los años 70´s, circuncidado con una cicatriz un par de pulgadas detrás de la cabeza de hongo.


	13. También tu trasero es bonito. Se ve firme.

Se retorció cuando lamí su pecho liso y sus pezones se endurecieron. Cuando los chupé y pellizqué. Su polla caliente palpitaba cerca de mí y eso me excitaba. Nuevamente vinieron a mí los deseos de ser el pasivo y de estar con él y de que me penetrara, que me hiciera suyo, que disfrutara de mí y que se corriera dentro, pero al mismo tiempo había algo extraño en mi mente que me decía que no debía estropearlo, que fuera lento, que no todo iba a ser sexo durante el resto de mi vida, y que con suerte, podría tener a Isaac sentado en mi mesa para navidad comiendo las galletas de chocolates medias quemadas que había preparado yo mismo y que quizá adoptaríamos una mascota.

Le lamí el ombligo y el estómago de tabla de lavar. Hacia el sur, lamí su arbusto hasta que brilló. Evitando su polla por el momento, extendí sus muslos y los froté con saliva. Sus huevos eran tan rosas y suaves, además colgaban libremente hasta caer sobre las sabanas.

Sus grandes bolas se agitaron y las pellizqué en su arrugado saco.

─Chupa mis bolas. Me encanta eso. Chúpalas un poco.

Las chupé por separado y luego, abriendo mucho la boca logré chuparlas juntas en mi boca. Escupiéndolas, lamí el cordón de carne que conducía a su ano. No me detuvo cuando le froté el culo y toqué su fruncido agujero con mi dedo. Generalmente muchos consideran los culos feos, pero de todos los que había visto, Isaac tenía el mejor. Parecía que nunca le había salido ningún vello ahí, todo su trasero era blanco y se juntaba en un rosado agujero limpio y suave que parecía estar apenas brotadito y que olía tan bien. Lo lamí y besé esa parte sacándole unas cuantas sonrisas y cosquillas que hizo que se agitara. El sabor de esa parte tan privada, era a chocolate puro con pétalos de rosas.

─Ahora ven a chupármela, hombre. Chupa mi gran polla.

Jamás podría haber esperado que el hablara de esa manera, sin embargo, eran como dos personalidades que se fundían justo allí en el cuerpo del hombre desnudo acostado ahí. Me prendía escucharlo hablar así, mientras me ordenaba ─Como desees, estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras.

─Lame. Lame mi polla.

Froté la corona y sacudí la lengua en el eje.

─Póntelo en la boca y chúpalo─ Me susurró como si todo esto fuera un terrible secreto y que debía mantenerse oculto como el botón de una rosa. No importaba. Ahora solo éramos él y yo. Y quería que él lo disfrutara a más no poder.

Abriendo la boca, engullí la cabeza y chupé el eje.

─Oh sí, eso se siente bien; es caliente. Chúpame.

Con la polla de Isaac en mi boca me di cuenta de la humedad en mi entrepierna, me imaginé el desastre pegajoso que mi pene había hecho allí dentro. Así que metí mano en mis shorts de elástico y saque mi polla mientras me la acariciaba. Cabe recalcar que en este punto Isaac empujó sus caderas hacia arriba como insinuándome a ir por más mientras me cogía por la boca; sin miedo alguno acaricié mis bolas con mi mano libre y seguí pajeándome mientras me tragaba su polla.

─Sigue chupando, hijo de puta. Estoy listo. Voy a correrme. ¡Joder Stiles!─ gimió con su voz varonil.

Su polla latía en mi boca moviéndose sobre mi lengua y garganta mientras lanzaba cuatro o cinco descargas de calor espeso y jugoso que había cargado en sus pelotas, Dios sabrá por cuanto tiempo y que ahora le salía por la punta de la goma.

Isaac estaba desnudo excepto por sus placas de identificación de plata que colgaban de su cuello.   
Su polla se mantuvo semidura mientras me miraba a mí tragar lo que había vaciado en mi boca. Le sonreí y besé su abdomen firme y blanco. Su olor y suavidad eran indescriptibles.

Acaricié su carne pegajosa mientras bombeaba mi polla y sorpresa…. su polla se puso muy dura de nuevo.

─Corrámonos juntos. Eso está de moda hacerlo aquí en el ejército.

Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su polla y la levantó. Me levante de la cama entre sus piernas extendidas para una vista cercana de él golpeando su carne erecta mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Ver las venas de sus bíceps me puso caliente. Lo vi abusar de él mismo. Le vi darse ese placer único. Su polla estaba dura como una roca y podía ver la humedad en toda su extensión y venas finas y brotadas por todo su asombroso eje y estaba sin aliento. Sus etiquetas de perro tintinearon.

─Voy a dispararme esta vez a mismo. Oh, sí. ¡Maldito placer!

Grandes gotas de semen nacarado salieron volando de su uretra y lo apuntó a su muslo izquierdo Una hebra plateada de esperma colgaba de su polla.

Verlo correrse me llevó al límite. Él era tan caliente, guapo, cachondo, joven inocente y pervertido que me llevaba a un nivel mayor de placer. Me escabullí hacia su pecho y antes de que él pudiera protestar golpeé mi polla hasta que echó chorros y chorros de leche, apuntando mi esperma sobre su pálida y suave piel y ambas tetillas rosas, incluso llegué hacia la parte superior de su brazo derecho. Sin perder los nervios, froté la sustancia pegajosa en su piel con mi glande.

─Buena corrida Stiles.

─¿Te gustó?

─No lo dudo. Fue agradable. ¿A ti te gustó mi verga?─ me preguntó jugando con uno de sus pezones que ahora estaba resbaloso por mi semen. El olor en la habitación era como a un dejo de cloro y sudor limpio.

─Es linda, sabe muy bien. Me ha gustado…tienes una polla bonita.

─También tu trasero es bonito. Se ve firme.  
No sabía si eso era una broma o no. Miré sus ojos y me di cuenta de que no bromeaba. Me jaló abajo encima de él con fuerza. Esperaba que me besara, pero no lo hizo. Estaba solo cachondo, no enamorado, pero si era inteligente, podría enamorarlo, podría también traerle comida casera o hacerle un detalle. Lo que hizo fue pasar las manos por dentro mis pantalones de elástico y amasar mis nalgas.


	14. Isaac activo

Sentado yo en su entrepierna podía sentir la calentura de su entrepierna mientras le sonreía, me sentía feliz y de alguna manera completo disfrutando con aquel chico “nuevo” en el mundo gay. Si yo, realmente como un chico, logré excitarlo y dejar que me diera su polla, me gustaría ir hasta el final.

─Puedes follarme si quieres.

─Quiero─, dijo. ─No he tenido sexo con nadie desde que inicié la escuela militar y cuando fui a casa, tampoco estuve con nadie. Fui solo a un bar, vi algunas perras pero nada especial, no tuve nada con ninguna.

─¿Has jodido chicos antes?─ le pregunté para estar seguro de aquello.

─No, pero lo he pensado, ya sabes… entrando por la puerta de atrás. Además de eso, hace mucho tiempo en la universidad me atraparon a mí y a mi amigo Scott, pajeándonos. Dejé que me la chupara, pero él me mordió. No sabía chuparla, no como tú. Nadie me la ha chupado como tú.

Sin tratar de perder más tiempo del necesario, me acomodé y vi a Isaac ponerse un condón, mientras yo me dedicaba a engrasar mi entrada con algo de saliva. Debía actuar rápido antes de que él cambiara de opinión, así que me acosté sobre mi vientre, miré por encima de mi hombro y vi al musculoso joven soldado empujar su músculo viril lleno de amor hasta mi trasero Me dolió un poco entrar. Era bastante larga y cabezona, así que debía resistir y me di cuenta de que no dolió tanto.

─Tienes un puto culo apretado, Stiles.

─Espera. Ve con calma. Quiero que lo disfrutes…

Él embistió mi agujero suavemente hasta que entró toda y sentí su pelvis en mi trasero y el sintió mi trasero en su pelvis. Agarrando mis caderas comenzó a moverse poco a poco hasta que aumentó su velocidad y ambos gemimos de placer. Comenzó a sentirse realmente bien y volví a ponerme en modo perra.

─Hazlo, semental soldado. Fóllame Isaac. Fóllame el culo. Vamos hombres, demuéstrame que puedes domar a un hombre como yo.

─Sí. Sabía que te gustaría mi gran polla. A las chicas les gusta, no pueden tener suficiente de mí, pero últimamente no he estado caliente por ellas y mírame ahora, perforando tu redondo culo. Joder hombre, se siente bien.

─Es tan grande. Tan jodidamente grande y larga─ le dije levantando su autoestima.

Enterré mi cara en mis brazos y empujé mi trasero hacia él.

─Al diablo. A la mierda conmigo. Dame todo lo que tienes. Lo quiero, Isaac. Lo quiero tanto. Fóllame duro.

Se acomodó y se balanceó sobre sus rodillas mientras me penetraba. Debe haber sido el cielo viendo su polla deslizarse dentro y fuera de mi culo.

─Vamos, Isaac. No puedo aguantar mucho más, estoy muy caliente. Me estás rompiendo el trasero más que cualquiera. Hazlo. Córrete.

Me acunó debajo de él con cariño, con amor, como para protegerme de una tormenta, cosa que nunca nadie había hecho. Fue más y más profundo, fue violento y suave mientras sentía que se detenía y que su polla se movía dentro de mí.

─Es muy bueno follarte. Oh, Dios mío, puedo sentir cómo se dispara─ gimió asombrado por correrse dentro de mí. Su cuerpo temblaba y yo podía sentir su pene vibrar y soltar todo su semen caliente dentro del condón.

Estaba goteando de sudor sobre mi espalda y sentí sus placas metálicas frías cuando se derrumbó encima de mi penetrado cuerpo. Su semen caliente acariciándola profundidad de mi ser atrapado en una goma.

Estaba sobre mí, besó mi cuello sudado y pude sentirlo oler mi nuca y cabello sudoroso, y sonreí por las cosquillas que sentía, mientras el dolor en mi culo se hacía menor, pues su polla se estaba poniendo flácida. Cuando él salió, sentí que mi abertura quemaba y que mi polla estaba rígida como una tabla.


	15. Isaac Pasivo

No pedí permiso. Le vi acostado exhausto y solo le di la vuelta. Ahora estaba acostado sobre su pecho, así que era justo lo que quería para hacérselo. Me acomodé entre sus nalgas lamiendo su trasero y luego su raja. Él lo disfrutaba por sus gemidos. Pude ver como él tomaba una almohada y la ubicaba debajo de su cabeza para morderla. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes y yo ya podía empujar mi lengua en su ano y era la parte más suave que alguna vez haya lamido. Era tan suave como tratar de lamer la superficie del agua.

Me un condón en la polla y una cantidad abundante de lubricante en mi polla. Toqué su fruncido apretado con mi glande y empujé dentro y estiré su agujero de esta nueva forma.

─Despacio, Stiles. Esta es mi primera vez, ya sabes…─ gimió bajo. Podía notar el dolor y el miedo en su voz. Preferí no ver sus expresiones por miedo a ver la incomodidad, pero tenía una amplia pantalla de su espalda y podía ver sus músculos tensarse cada vez que mi polla iba un centímetro más dentro de su ano.

─Es tan caliente por dentro, tienes un trasero muy suave. Eres toda una cereza. Lo quiero tanto que puedo saborearlo con mi polla─ Le dije mientras me movía cada vez más dentro de él y podía sentir sus anillos de músculos relajarse e invitándome a entrar más profundo e hice eso. Me metí dentro de él y el camino se había acabado – Mierda, es asombroso.

─Hazlo, amigo. Fóllame.

Levantó su trasero en el aire. Supongo que pensó que sería menos doloroso de esa manera. Podía ver la colina que formaba su espalda baja levantada hacia mi entrepierna y enterrada mi polla allí. Empujó su entrada fruncida pero abierta, hacia atrás como si estuviera tomando una gran polla, haciéndole gemir un poco más.

Sacando mi polla hasta casi el glande, vi su expresión de alivio y luego me deslice dentro de su culo nuevamente, volviendo aponerlo tenso y acabó sonriendo. Me aferré a sus muslos lisos y musculosos mientras lo bombeaba cada vez más rápido.

─Fóllame, Stiles. Fóllame. Eres el primero. Rómpeme el culo─ Rogó

─Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Isaac. Follando tu trasero de cereza. Tu dulce culo abierto por mí por primera vez. Joder…me encantas tanto… Este agujero. ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes mi polla estirando tu suave entrada? ¿Sientes mis bolas abofeteando las tuyas? Tienes el trasero más caliente y apretado que he alguna vez he visto y sentido─ y era verdad. Era el primero al que me cogía. Sentí que estaba penetrando una nube del paraíso.

─Sí, hazlo. Dispara tu maldita leche en mi culo. Quiero sentir qué es lo que una chica siente.

Alcanzándole por debajo, pellizqué sus tetas con fuerza mientras sus bolas tintinearon a cada golpe que le di.

─Te gusta mucho por el culo, Isaac ¿no? Me voy a correr dentro.

─Oh, sí. Es tan jodidamente dolorosamente bueno. Siento que es como si me hincaras por dentro con algo, pero hay mucho placer en mi espalda y piernas─ Vi que Isaac se relajó y solo se dejó hacer todo por mí, así que poniendo empeño comencé a moverme con mayor ritmo hasta que el placer estaba ya en mis bolas y Isaac comenzó a convulsionar liberándose del tremendo placer anal que le había dado yo. Su esfínter se contrajo como chupando mi polla y el comenzó a gemir cuando comencé a soltar mi carga dentro de él en el condón ─Puedo sentir que te corres. Estás disparando en mi culo.

Gemimos. Estábamos sudados. Respirando agitados mientras mi pene vibraba dentro de él. Habiendo liberado mi carga en su interior, me desplomé encima de él en la cama y permanecí allí hasta que mi polla se suavizó y se dejó salir del joven culo desflorado de Isaac.


	16. Un puesto para la cena de navidad. (Fin)

El sofá era un desastre lleno del sudor y semen de Isaac, pues había dejado todo el pre cum y semen en un pequeño charco debajo de nosotros. Llevé mi mano a tocar su mezcla y la recogí en mi mano para alimentarlo. Receptivo y sin miedo abrió la boca y metí todo allí dentro. 

─Cómelo. Come tu propio semen─ le animé sintiendo mis salados dedos dentro jugando entre su lengua.

Con mi mano libre deslicé el condón de mi polla y drené su contenido en mi boca, saboreando mi propio semen salado sin perder contacto visual con él mientras retiraba mi mano de entre su lengua.  
─Mierda, eso es caliente─ dijo aun con su semen en su boca.  
Me acerqué y lo besé. Besé a aquel ángel desnudo en mi cama y que había confiado lo suficiente en mí como para dejarse penetrar. Hicimos el amor o solo fue sexo. No lo sé, pero en nuestras lenguas el semen de ambos se combinada y se había vuelto una competencia de quien saboreaba más la mezcla del otro. 

Cambiando a una posición de sesenta y nueve, acaricié su polla y se puso llena de energía de inmediato. Y la mía también. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido tantas erecciones y me sentía tan cachondo.  
Me sorprendió pero me encantó cuando Isaac agarró mi polla y comenzó a masturbarme. Comenzó a hacerlo duro mientras yo igual le masturbaba para ver quién podría disparar primero.

─¡Voy a correrme!─ él gritó.

Solté su polla y la vi brotar por toda mi mejilla y barbilla. Apenas lo que salía era algo líquido y sonreí, pues estábamos quedándonos vacíos. Isaac por su parte sacudió mi polla hasta que gemí y mi leche goteó por su mano.

Me arrastré encima de Isaac y lo abracé, untando su leche en mis labios y él se limpió la mano pegajosa en su trasero.

Isaac llamó a su primo mientras estaba desnudo con sus placas de identificación colgando de la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Lamí su axila mientras hacia la llamada y el sabor de aquella parte seguía tan delicioso como al inicio. Pude degustar su sabor varonil de aquella parte. La llamada no duró más de 30 segundos y luego a tientas tocó su grieta mojada y resbalosa. Se veía la comodidad y placer en su mirada.

─Le dije a mi primo que lo vería en el campus en unos minutos, dice que llegó cansado y se durmió. Debo ir ahora antes de que nos encierren a todos. Pero, cuando regrese, quiero cogerte en la posición del misionero ¿Te parece?─ pregunto y sin darme tiempo a afirmar el continuó –Y luego, me gustaría que también me cogieras a mí.  
Más que feliz afirme y vi cómo se vestía rápidamente.   
─Ten cuidado─ le dije acomodándome desnudo en la cama que olía a sudor y semen.   
Isaac se detuvo y me miro –Por cierto, Quiero saber a qué sabe esto…─ me dijo acercándose y levantando mí brazo para oler y besar y lamer apenas mi axila.  
Me dio risa y cosquilla, no era algo que todos estuvieran dispuestos a hacer, así que solo dejé hacerlo y luego de una larga lamida sobre mis vellos el me miró a los ojos –Me encanta, quiero que me enseñes más cuando regrese─ dicho eso, me dio un beso suave pero húmedo en la boca. Pude saborear mi axila y mi olor. Isaac me excitaba tanto. Yo ya tenía una erección de nuevo, pero no podía hacer nada.  
Cuando el Isaac se fue parecieron horas, antes de que regresara. Yo sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras el acariciaba mi espalda desnuda uniendo mis lunares.  
Definitivamente iba a querer un puesto para el en la cena de navidad.


End file.
